


The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, and a Closet, getting ready for a date, it's Stephen so it's Strange, right down to his underwear, with the help of the Cloak of Levitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen searches for something to wear on a date. The Cloak and his closet help.





	The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe/法师，斗篷，魔衣橱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406654) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe/法师，斗篷，魔衣橱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406654) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> This ist for @ironstrangeprompts Prompt #59 over at tumblr.  
>  _Stephen asks the Sanctum’s sentient closet for help when he wants to look good for his first date with Tony, and it gives him lingerie._
> 
> This is me, attempting something light and fun. Tell me if I've succeeded!

Stephen wasn't nervous. At least, that was what he told himself as he stood before his closet and tried to find something to wear. His anxiety grew worse by the minute as he looked at and disapproved of every piece of clothing he had. 

The formal robes? Hell no, this was a date, one which would hopefully end with his clothes somewhere on the floor and himself pinned against the nearest surface. As fun as the fantasy was he didn't want Tony to have to fight with the belts and five layers of fabric before he got his hands on Stephen's skin. _Maybe the Cloak will help with the stripping?_ He knew he was getting really desperate when his thoughts went in that direction.

So. Something easy to remove. But nice looking. Maybe something that showed off his legs? Christine had always told him that he had nice legs and even Wong had made an off-hand comment in that direction, once. He _had_ to have something like this, didn't he?

Jeans. It all came down to that. He eyed the lone pair in the closet with some mistrust - he could have sworn that he'd never seen them before - before he gave up with a resigned sigh. He was being childish. "What the hell I'm I supposed to do?", he asked himself. Or maybe the closet. He really wasn't sure anymore.

In a heartbeat the Cloak was beside him, urgently gesturing to a dark _something_ that definitely hadn't been here a moment before. It had appeared out of thin air just besides the suspicious pair of jeans. He eyed it for a moment, before reaching out and gently poking at it. Silk, he guessed from the feel. It was… nice.

It was even nicer when he took the bundle out and the saw what is was. A beautiful pair of… panties? He felt a wave of positive energy from the closet. Something almost like approval. "Is this your doing?" He eyed the Cloak suspiciously but it just gestured a very definite no and pointed to the closet. Stephen closed his eyes and fought the temptation of just sitting on the floor and giggling hysterically. Somehow that seemed to be the appropriate reaction right now. "A sentient closet. Which gives me lingerie. Sure, why not. Perfect, I love my life. Can you give me a few tips to seduce him, too? Except for this?" He held up the lingerie. "No. Thought so. Just give it to me and then leave me alone to sort it all out. Why not. And how and why do you even know?" It been years and years since he last had even thought about stuff like this, let alone done anything along those lines. He didn't even know if Tony liked it. _It's Tony_ , his subconsciousness supplied, _of course he's going to like it._ Or maybe it was the closet, beaming its thoughts straight into his head. He wouldn't even be surprised anymore.

The Cloak adopted an affronted stance and the Closet - he had to think of it as an entity now, didn't he? - managed an aura of grumpiness. "Sorry", he offered. Wow, what had his life become? Forget magic, he was apologizing to the fucking _furniture_. Which appeared to be not only magical but also possess some form of telepathy.

He concentrated on the silk in his hands again. It was really nice and very basic with only a little bit of lace in a few strategic important places. He already knew that it would fit him perfectly. Carefully he put it aside to inspect his brand-new pair of jeans. They were perfect too, of course. And none of that artfully ripped style that he hated. Just normal with… studs? Okay, he could live with that. Decoration he liked, damage on purpose wasn't his thing at all.

He eyed his audience of two. "Do you really think he's going to like it?"

The Cloak nodded it's assent and the Closet gave him another wave of positive energy. Then the Cloak floated away to pick at the pile of discarded clothes lying on the floor. It searched for a few moments before it picked something up and threw it at Stephen's head.

It was a shirt. Simple, dark grey and with push buttons. Which looked nice, where easy for Stephen to close by himself and Tony could get him out of them in a second without ruining anything. It was amazing, he was such a mess over a date that his _Cloak_ and his _Closet_ had to pick his clothes for him. "You're doing great, Doctor Strange", he told himself as he discarded his robe and put on his new outfit. The silk felt incredible against his skin and the cut and the lacey bits put him almost on display. It looked a thousand times better than no underwear would have. And it was a lot more comfortable. The jeans, of course, where perfect and hugged his ass in all the right ways and showed his long legs nicely. The shirt was simple but effective in pulling everything together. Now for a pair of boots… they appeared in front of him before he had even finished the thought, together with a belt. Both of them black again, with a little bit of silver hardware and no heels at all. He didn't want to hear anything about his height if it could be avoided and sent a silent thank you to the Closet.

A quick gesture and the mess from the floor vanished into the Closet which closed itself with a satisfied sound. 

"Thank you", he told it as he admired himself in the mirror. He was looking good, if he might say so himself. Maybe a little colorless but that didn't really matter and couldn't be helped now. He was just about to turn around and create a portal to Tony's penthouse when the Cloak, which had watched from a distance suddenly flew at him, draped itself around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Well, that was the color part taken care of. He patted it affectionately. "Of course you're invited, too. Always."

He was amused, excited and only a little bit nervous as he stepped through the portal. He could already see Tony, waiting in dim candlelight, on the other side.

This was going to be _fun_!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/177100844916/the-sorcerer-the-cloak-and-the-wardrobe/).


End file.
